


野獸樂園

by cavale



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Navy, Violence, westworld! AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 在樂園裡的所作所為並不受一般法治役使，你也見識到了，詹姆斯。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 說明：Westworld! AU，現代背景，其實是拿騷水上樂園（等等）  
> 警告：此篇的軍階配合故事有所更動，與原本的影集不符。

 

　　驅逐艦預計在喬治王子港停泊兩個月，詹姆斯並不贊同這項決議，儘管新普羅維登斯的深水港不遜於其他群島國家，可巴哈馬到底是夾處於美國跟古巴之間，任何一艘脫離英國海軍艦隊的船隻獨自造訪拿騷，即便對外聲稱是例行補給，仍會引發不必要的關注。

　　身為船上軍階僅次於亨尼斯上校的大副，職掌範圍不涵蓋外交作業，而是總管內勤大小事的老媽子，詹姆斯還是硬著頭皮，適時向頂頭上司表達不妥，尤其是國防預算遭議會攔下的當口，牽動國際間敏感神經的一舉一措，更是他們應事先迴避、別去招惹的馬蜂窩。

　　此番建言在議事桌上反遭亨尼斯封殺，說到底，艦長畢竟是管船的，僵持不下時總以一船之主的意見為尊，多出的一槓金線足以壓制所有異議。

　　遣散會議後，亨尼斯留下詹姆斯，取過桌邊托盤上的水晶酒壺，信手斟了兩杯一指等高的琴酒，再返身向他遞出其一，穩當地停在空中，待詹姆斯接過。

　　暴露在燈光下的那隻手很醜陋。

　　長年受海風吹拂的手背細紋與曬斑遍布，青筋浮出，僅留下不易侵蝕的突骨，和定期修剪的指甲，昭示著多年軍旅的紀律，那是隻蒼老卻猶勁的手，也同時是隻反掌即可輕易扼死詹姆斯的手。

　　他嗅到烈酒的香醇，以及其中討好的意味。在長官授意下，詹姆斯無須顧忌值勤與否，亦沒必要回絕陪飲的邀約。

　　「謝謝長官。」他識趣地接下寬口杯，不帶波瀾向亨尼斯道謝。

　　「不過是個登岸假期，你該高興點，詹姆斯。」亨尼斯和他清脆的碰了杯，歡快地將杯緣舉至唇邊，快快抿了一口，又說：「聽無敵號的伯頓說，那個海盜世界還營運得挺有聲有色，你知道的，人工島啊、人工潟湖那類玩意兒。」

　　「我以為他們是蓋在島上的遊樂園？」詹姆斯問。

　　「不、不，孩子。」亨尼斯似乎被詹姆斯的反應逗樂了，一絲嘲弄從艦長臉上一閃而過，他將桌上的介紹摺冊推到中校的跟前，反詰道：「剛發下去一人一本，你還沒翻過簡章？」

　　「我對弟兄們休假的梯次分配比較關注。」詹姆斯略帶歉意地咧開嘴角。

　　他小心經過長官挖好的深坑，像是他以往觀察海圖般悉心繞過潛在的暗礁，不讓對方藉機握有話柄，可以大肆發洩方才會議時被下屬挑戰的不滿。

 

　　亨尼斯擺了擺手，酒水險些濺了出來，解釋道：「等我們到了拿騷之後，還要另外搭接駁船去外海，就在天堂島不遠的幾海哩，全是填海造陸出來的，他媽貨真價實的人工渡假村。」

　　單手托著酒杯，詹姆斯伸出空著的右手，快快翻過那些有著棕櫚樹和淺灘，印刷精美的風景照片。

　　樂園是漢密爾頓集團出資興建，標榜十七世紀海盜黃金年代的主題，骷顱旗、尋寶圖、彎刀與燧發火槍無一不缺，圖片裡一身海盜束裝的男女露齒而笑，開懷的和滿載整箱金幣合影。

　　「科技真進步，沒一樣是真的。」闔上簡章，詹姆斯啜了口酒液，下了中性的結論。

 

*

　　負責接洽的樂園公關頻頻致歉，考量到海盜世界仍處於試營運階段，表明目前故事線最大容納的上限是一百人，為維持遊客的玩樂品質，他們不能再讓步。

　　於是詹姆斯先是按各部門平均粗分，再按軍階的排序切割，有爭議的調度詹姆斯才與底下的蓋茨商討一陣，最終張貼的輪休公告上把全艦分成四個梯次，一梯次共休兩週，梯次輪替之間會重疊一週，正好達到海盜世界的最高負載。

　　詹姆斯將艦長排在第一梯次，跟他所在的第二梯次區隔開來。不可否認的有些私心。

 

　　大副代理艦長職務的一週，由於當家主事的嚴父不在，儘管詹姆斯跟往常一樣，勤跑各層甲板敦促士兵該有的紀律，更哨輪值不可少，艦上多少瀰漫著休假的氣氛。

　　除了酒後一點小口角讓二等水兵互毆，其中一人的鼻樑歪了，還有一名輪機室的下士不慎被鍋爐燙傷，送到船醫室躺了幾天，這段期間並沒有出任何亂子，或是大到詹姆斯必須記錄在航海日誌上的要事。

　　等到將近七天的尾聲，亨尼斯親自來領他去樂園的報到處時，詹姆斯竟有些懷念過去這一週的太平。

 

　　「你那是什麼裝扮，麥格勞中校？」

　　見他自更衣間出來一身筆挺，暫坐沙發區等候的同梯次杜利少尉拍著膝頭，爆出一聲大笑，隨即補了句：「一日軍人，終身軍人。到十七世紀還是皇家海軍嗎？」

　　詹姆斯撫了撫深藍軍服前襟的銀邊雙排扣，足蹬反摺長靴，再轉頭看看班一身粗布衣、腰繫寬皮帶的盜賊模樣，回道：「我覺得這身正好，降了階而已。」

　　「反正亨尼斯上校到了這裡也還是船長啊。」杜利眨了眨眼，背上斜跨胸前的槍帶，打趣說。

　　「海盜船跟驅逐艦或許大同小異吧。」

　　對著鏡面整理完領巾，詹姆斯甚是熟練地拾起掛在道具櫃的配劍，握著劍柄，秤了秤刀重和雕花護手是否合襯。

　　儘管詹姆斯對十七世紀的航海史沒什麼研究，卻海盜世界的細節考究感到敬佩，包括軍帽上的綬帶裝飾。他揀了一把西歐護手款式、長度適中的配劍，以拇指指腹按上鋒芒，意外發現劍身已經開光過，刀匠有仔細打磨，鋒利度能將皮肉切出血痕，無疑是把真傢伙。而後他再拿了把火槍，也得出同樣的結論。

　　「這些都是真槍實彈？」他詢問含笑佇立在一旁的女性解說員。

　　「簽署切結書的同時，已幫每位遊客投保意外險，而且園區規定武器不可對真人使用，接待員則不在此限。」挽起一頭淡金髮絲的解說員笑容可掬，吐出的話語卻異常冰冷。

　　「沒想到在這裡也要上戰場。」吁了一口響亮的哨音，湊了過來的杜利拍了拍詹姆斯肩頭。

　　「近距肉搏的交戰，而不是坐在操作面板後。」詹姆斯提點道。

　　「至少我們不會傷到任何人，那些接待員都是機器人對吧？」

　　「沒錯，如同先生所言，園區內的接待員都是無機質，不是血肉之軀。」解說員頷首，微笑弧度依舊不減。

　　「也包括妳嗎？」

　　「杜利──」詹姆斯拍掉班無禮伸向解說員胸前名牌的手，替他向解說員致歉。

　　「好奇問問嘛。」杜利無賴的露出牙齦，輕快轉了話題緩頰：「好了，我們該出發了，總不能讓亨尼斯船長等太久啊。」

 

*

　　亨尼斯待在艙內的咖啡桌邊，跟侍者要了兩顆止痛藥就水灌下，對於詹姆斯的職業選擇未置一詞，只是視線由下往上掠過海盜帽沿，打量了他一身軍裝，隨後再度低下了頭，一副宿醉未醒的可憐樣貌。

　　從軍這些時日，詹姆斯未曾看過亨尼斯如此放縱過酒量的額度。

　　就算例行休假，被弟兄們拉去酒吧一同看足球賽狂歡，素以自律聞名的嚴師也不會寬待自己，更別提爛醉如泥。他總說一指高的烈酒賦予軍人衝勁、兩指高帶來勇氣，至於三指高，則讓人送命。

　　如今詹姆斯難以直視眼前的長官，尷尬得像是目睹匿名戒酒協會的參與者破戒，飲酒酗到進了醫院急診室，可他無法就那麼一走了之，學杜利那樣逃到上層甲板吹海風，假裝沒這回事。身為艦上大副，他有義務看照每位船員的身心狀況，而艦長並非例外。

　　他選在因痛苦低吟的亨尼斯對面坐了下來。

 

　　外海的風浪不大，負責接駁的遊艇自天堂島出發，一路順遂航行。

　　當船上乘客能眺望到人工島的海岸線，船主在離岸不遠的位置緩速下來，不一會兒，切斷引擎的動力，任遊艇隨波於海面上擺盪。

　　詹姆斯正納悶怎麼回事，頭頂上的音響適時廣播了起來：「這裡是赫里克船長廣播，在此代表漢密爾頓集團全體員工，歡迎各位嘉賓蒞臨海盜世界。目前我們下錨的地點在十七世紀拿騷的外海，島上將派出長船接應，請耐心等候進一步通知。根據每人選擇的角色屬性不同，乘船的次序也因人而異，本船的接待員將會引導各位貴賓。很高興為您服務，於此祝福各位有個愉快的假期，謝謝。」

　　離詹姆斯最近的深膚色男性侍者，在廣播結束後開始動作，走向托著額際的亨尼斯身側，輕柔地將雙手搭在上校肩頭，微微搖晃，提醒道：「船長，您的長船到了，要我攙扶您去甲板嗎？」

　　詹姆斯見狀，立即站起身回應：「沒關係，這我可以代勞。」

　　聽聞要求的侍者抬首看向他，困擾地緊促眉心，說：「但您的長船恐怕還有一陣子才會過來，軍官通常不會直接從拿騷港上岸，先生。」

　　「你也見到他這種樣子，我不能拋下他，行個方便，讓我跟他一道走吧。」搶先一步將亨尼斯的手掌搭在他前臂上，詹姆斯談判的口吻堅毅。

　　「那煩請您稍等我一下，我跟船長回報個調動。」

　　侍者收回按在亨尼斯肩上的手掌，善解人意地微微一笑，拉起別在後腰的無線電對講機，轉過身去向上通報。

 

　　詹姆斯預期派來的可能是氣墊筏，或者是同等適合淺水灣使用的電動小艇，結果超出他所料──還真是一艘他媽的十七世紀木製浮舟，最多承載五至七人，全賴人力划槳。

　　他扶著配劍，半跳躍式的跨至長船，再反身拉過腳步虛浮的亨尼斯。

　　待不穩的老船長一屁股坐在橫板上，拍拍身旁的水手示意出發，海盜們面面相覷一陣，頗為芥蒂的看了眼皇家海軍上尉，無須多作努力，詹姆斯能直接從他們臉上讀出詫異，甚至不屑與他同舟共濟。

　　但下一刻，海盜們遵從地吆喝起來，舟楫墜入水裡，翻動著波津，帶領他們往搭滿帳篷的沙灘划去。

 

*

　　船艏一駛上淺灘，即卡在砂礫間動彈不得，興許是接觸到陸地的緣故，亨尼斯的狀態或多或少好了些，至少他不需要詹姆斯的協助，自個兒俐落下了船。

　　詹姆斯學著其他人翻身跳下長船，雙腿濺起冰涼的海水，絲毫不在意長擺的軍服濕了泰半。

　　「長官，我們現在要去哪？」他追在邁開大步的亨尼斯背後問道。

　　「咿，我們在度假，詹姆斯。我現在是亨尼斯船長。」亨尼斯的步伐沒有為了回答問題而慢下，熟門熟路地領著詹姆斯穿梭在簡陋的帳棚間，不時還跟幾個迎面的海盜互打招呼。

　　海灘上的光景宛如露天市集般熱鬧，甫靠岸的船隻忙著卸貨、清點戰利品，有人正躲在樹蔭底下喝著混濁的萊姆酒，部分水手合力縫補著斷裂的繩索，在詹姆斯的右側方，兩個地痞樣的傢伙正為了操同一名妓女的優先權鬥毆，若將視線轉到左邊，袒胸露腹窩在帆布下聚賭者有之。

　　不過他們全因為詹姆斯這位不速之客的出現，警覺起來，嘴裡依舊說著諢話，一雙雙眼睛卻都跟著他移動。

　　僅僅海軍上尉的存在本身，讓詹姆斯彷若全民公敵，默默承受四面八方投射過來的目光，熾熱程度可比鑽入衣服底下亂竄的臭蚤，癢得使受害者無法不去在意。

　　「看來古瑟瑞小姐的密探已經到了。」

　　沒由來的，亨尼斯嘴裡忽然冒出這麼一句，自然的往他們的斜前方擺擺手，詹姆斯順著看了過去，正巧和一名頭髮半長的壯漢對上眼，對方交疊在胯前的手握有火槍，一副保鑣的派頭。

　　注意到詹姆斯的回望，那人立即踩上腳蹬，翻身上了一匹棕色駿馬，疾疾往身後的街道騎去。

　　「要跟過去嗎？」詹姆斯問，轉眼卻見亨尼斯領他穿過一片防風矮林。

　　「不了，你遲早得拜會她的。」

　　亨尼斯撥開擋道的刺葉，找著躲在樹蔭後乘涼的載貨馬車，他招來在一旁歇著腿的車伕，用手勢打了個價，嘴裡咕噥著目的地，可語速太快詹姆斯沒聽清。

　　只見車伕先是微愣，然後不贊同地立起拇指往上頂了頂，要求加碼。眼看談不攏價錢，亨尼斯不悅嘖了聲，示意身後的詹姆斯往前踏一步，車伕一見詹姆斯的軍官派頭，立即住了嘴，不再喊價，認命地執起馬鞭爬上駕駛座。

　　「我們要去符合你身分地位的所在，詹姆斯。」亨尼斯蹬上馬車，扭過頭來對詹姆斯說道。

 

*

　　出了港口周邊，馬車轉往亨尼斯口中的便道，那是條平整的泥土路，偶有碎石子，但沒有詹姆斯預期的顛簸，徑寬勉強可容許兩台馬車並排而行，通往復刻版拿騷的內陸。

　　一段爬升緩坡後，緊接是成排的櫟樹林夾道迎接他們，綠色隧道遮蔽了過盛的陽光，馬車輕快地穿行而過，蓊鬱的川流掠過詹姆斯眼角──倏地，天海同色的蔚藍從林蔭間竄出，闖進他的視野。

　　長年習慣在海上生活，跟著船艦漂泊，詹姆斯久久才登一次岸，離開移動的人造浮島，對於從陸上望向海面的視角有些疏離。正居於制高點的馬車在山稜線上奔馳，浪花就在他斜望下去的峭壁邊翻騰，而不遠處載客的遊艇還停在那，負責接駁的長船各自四散。

　　「這次，」詹姆斯斟酌了用詞，續道：「並不只是個單純的休假。」

　　亨尼斯睨了他一眼，目光不與他相接，而是隨後回到車伕的背上，說：「確實不是。」

　　「和投資這裡的漢密爾頓集團有關？」

　　不難釐清背後的目標，詹姆斯得到長官臉上一抹難以捉摸的微笑。「你對他們了解多少？」

　　「貿易和船運起家的氏族企業，近年來跨足人工智能的開發。」

　　「不錯，多角化經營。有錢人總喜歡把財富分攤，說是減少風險，旗下的分公司開了一家又一家，就連我們的軍餉、制服、日常補給品，幾乎都是他們經手的生意。」亨尼斯復又壓低音量，說道，「據說老漢密爾頓經常出入唐寧街十號，和上面的關係匪淺。」

　　「所以是高層的授意？」

　　「可能。至少就我接觸到的層級，透露國防大臣本人知情，行動命令卻不是直接從他那下來的。」

　　或許政府不想被有心人士明確指出其中關係。詹姆斯暗忖，捺住魯莽詢問任務內容的念頭。

　　「軍隊一直是科技進步的驅動力，詹姆斯。想當初一戰的時候，盤尼西林初次投入治療感染、簡易的人力擔架演進到今日的救護車。直到現在，別提越來越精確且高效能的武器，網路不也是國防產物嘛。」

　　話說到一半，亨尼斯示意詹姆斯看向他所指的方向。

　　車伕沒有留意到後座乘客的古怪，專心前傾著身子駕馭馬匹，男人身形精瘦，後背一節節脊骨外突，而就在第三頸椎的位置，近似兩便士硬幣大小的一只金圓，從寬鬆的亞麻短衫領口露出，上頭註記了型別與編號，像極了他們的軍牌項鍊。

　　詹姆斯清楚那是嵌入接待員頸後的黃銅小牌，進入園區前的宣導影片再三強調此點，唯恐這些訓練有素的大兵多生事端，他當下以為自己在看實戰演習的行前簡報，想說機器與人之間怎還需要敵我識別。

　　「他們想要量產機器人投入戰場。」詹姆斯得出結論。

　　「說是機械軍隊可以降低人員死傷，節省撫卹的開支，士兵更換零件也節省成本，未來的戰爭全是按鍵操控，避免正面交火。」亨尼斯自嘲地笑了，「不就跟我們現在做的相同嗎？科技將逐批淘汰現有的軍隊，很快地，你我就可能沒工作了。」

　　「或者是坐在操控台後。」

　　「噢，我無法比較哪個主意更吸引人。」拍了拍詹姆斯的大腿，亨尼斯嘆道，「如果不接洽這筆生意，商人無國界，其他緊跟在後的國家陸續上門簽約，到時要後悔失去的先機也來不及了，畢竟軍隊自動化是遲早的事。」

　　「換句話說，我們這趟任務是來評估可行性的嗎？」

　　「想這麼想就隨你吧，孩子，至少入場費有人幫我們付了，好好享受就是。」

 

　　馬車行進的速度趨緩，詹姆斯抬眼欲弄明白發生什麼事，向前望去的視線直接撞上一堵牆，與其說是圍籬，倒不如視為崗哨隘口更為恰當。他暗地數了數，大門左右各有五枝槍管從槍眼伸出。

　　「到了，我們下車先。」

　　亨尼斯面無懼色，吩咐詹姆斯下了載物車台，再慢吞吞地打賞了車伕，遣走馬車。

　　隨著車輪帶起的黃沙漸歇，門上黑黝黝的槍口絲毫未移，直到一名手持火槍的壯漢登上架高的梯架，從頂端削尖的牆後探出頭，高聲詢問來者的身份，才打破令人屏息的僵持。

　　面對守衛質問，站在詹姆斯身側的亨尼斯不改從容態度，悄聲要頂著軍官頭銜的他負責答覆，上報他們是漢密爾頓夫婦的訪客。儘管閃過一絲猶疑，詹姆斯並未出聲質疑長官的計劃，在徹底摸清亨尼斯手中的底牌之前，他不宜貿然行事。

　　一聽得詹姆斯提及漢密爾頓的姓氏，看起來又是正規軍官的束裝，主事的侍衛長只狐疑地覷了亨尼斯一眼，便命令手下敞開大門讓兩人進入，同時向他致歉，說道：「希望沒有冒犯到您，很少有軍官會從拿騷港的方向過來，大多是從西南方登陸，我們守衛必須依照例行的規矩行事，還請您諒解。」

 

　　承著守衛們半是好奇、半是困惑的目光，他和亨尼斯並肩走過瞭望塔、槍械庫、糧倉，一路前行，人聲再度鼎沸起來，幾個提著木桶準備去井邊汲水的女僕與他們擦身，嬉笑不絕於耳，另一頭鐵匠與他的學徒正在馬廄旁替雄駒安上鐵蹄。

　　門後儼然另一個文明的世界，高度不超過兩層樓的房舍沿街而築，不同於港口邊包著頭巾的海盜，此處的男人衣飾不再是機動性高的簡樸布衣，各個配戴帽沿上翹的三角帽，身著馬甲與對襟長外套，頸有絲巾圍領，女人的裝扮則更為複雜，蕾絲鑲嵌的領緣托著飽滿胸脯，纖腰收束於膨起的襯裙之上。

　　赤裸投射過來的視線比他們剛上岸時少了許多，行走街上較為自在，詹姆斯見亨尼斯緊繃的肩頭跟著鬆了下來，估量兩人之間的氛圍輕鬆些，便把握時機問道，「都到這邊了，船長你還不打算告訴我目的地嗎？」

　　亨尼斯笑著搖頭，「不是要你說了，我們要去拜訪拿騷內陸最有勢的貴族。」

　　「真的和出資的公司同姓氏？」挑高眉梢，詹姆斯語調難掩訝異。

　　「設計遊戲的人跟自己老闆過不去吧。」微抬下頷，亨尼斯點了點正前方的宅邸，回說：「就是那棟。有人說小漢密爾頓喜歡結交有志青年，十分好客，常舉辦沙龍讀讀書什麼的，附近的鄉紳跟軍人都是座上賓，你應該可以投其所好，接受主人的招待留在那兒，聽說吃住比我們船上好很多。」

　　磚砌的宅邸坐落道路盡頭，門前停備著廂型馬車，看上去十分氣派，這讓詹姆斯想起柯芬園附近觀光客會搭乘的導覽馬車，恍然意識到自己已經許久沒回到英國了。

　　「你不一起留下？」

　　「我還是偏好自在的生活方式。」露出意味深長的微笑，亨尼斯抬手碰了碰自己的海盜帽沿。

 

　　頃刻間，一聲掐尖嗓音的呼叫劃破平和，漢密爾頓宅邸的大門遭人猛力撞開，兩個詹姆斯覺得面熟的男子率先現身，手中拖拉著一名暫且失去意識、身軀疲軟的年輕貴族，使勁將他拽下階梯，由於動作粗暴，那人頭上象徵地位的假髮因而掉落，露出蓄短金髮跟汨汨滲血的後腦杓。

　　這行人後頭緊跟著看似貴族夫人的女子，左右各由一高一矮地痞模樣的男人架著，本應高雅的衣著撕去了右側的長袖，長髮凌亂地披散在臂膀上，狼狽遮去裸露的乳房，她面色慘白，宛若即將昏厥過去，不斷向前方的彪形大漢哀求道，「拜託你們，放過湯瑪斯。」

　　詹姆斯認出其中一人是跟舵手迪魯特熟稔的通訊兵，便上前阻攔拖行著貴族的兩人，詢問究竟是怎麼回事。

　　「麥格勞中校。」認出他身份的其中一人喚道，語調輕快，「我們跟你一樣，正在享受假期。」

　　「靠打家劫舍跟騷擾貴族獲得滿足？」詹姆斯依舊站定在一隊人跟前，絲毫沒有退讓。

　　「我、我們──上面不是說做什麼都可以嗎？」通訊兵困惑不解地說。

　　「只要不傷害人類，無論如何玩樂都不會受到責罰。中校不信的話，就去問亨尼斯艦長啊。」另一人粗聲頂撞道。詹姆斯不悅地微瞇起眼，自對方唇上扭曲的傷疤認出身分，那是前些日子打斷同僚鼻樑的辛格頓。　　

　　意外被下屬點名的亨尼斯擺擺手，似乎老大不情願捲入麻煩裡，只勸戒道，「要快活就通通去妓院裡鬧。」

　　「酒館裡有人說漢密爾頓身上有隱藏任務的提示，我們可是很認真在破解遊戲呢，長官。」

　　話語剛落，參與行動的男人們便富有默契大笑起來，伸手掩住女人哭喊的嘴，準備將人押上馬車。

　　忽地，恢復意識的貴族不知哪來的氣力甩開箝制，整個人羸弱地跪伏在地上，他一把拽住詹姆斯的足踝，艱難地仰起鮮血淋漓的側臉，氣若游絲地向詹姆斯求援，卻被吞入喉內的血水幾度哽住，讓他的聲音模糊難辨，唯有眼裡閃動著亮藍的火焰，始終堅毅注視著詹姆斯，「請你、幫助......我妻子......」

　　因突如其來的掙脫而慍怒的兩人重新拉起貴族，辛格頓舉起左拳，口氣不善地警告對方配合，否則第一個拿他開刀。

 

　　詹姆斯正想厲聲喝住，要求辛格頓的脫序適可而止，沒想到背後傳來巨大的槍響，前一刻奮力掙扎的女人，下一秒額面中央多了只彈孔，如同斷線傀儡瞬間癱軟，濺得身旁兩人滿身殷紅。

　　親眼目睹妻子斷氣，驚駭地瞪圓雙眼的貴族還來不及反應，近距離射擊便將鉛丸送入他的胸膛，射出個大洞，男人後仰倒地，立即淪為亨尼斯的槍下亡魂。

 

　　「得了，留點慈悲心好嗎？小伙子們。」

　　亨尼斯一腳踏上擴散開來的血潭，俯首確認男人徹底死透，才慢條斯理地收妥槍口仍冒著煙的火槍，同時伸手在空中揮了揮，驅散當事人與好事圍觀的群眾。

　　見亨尼斯這麼處理了，辛格頓一夥人多少顧忌長官的位階，按捺著不敢發作，僅惡狠狠回瞪了詹姆斯一眼，似乎將這筆帳算在大副身上，他們拋下死屍，對街上旁觀的群眾咧嘴威嚇，大搖大擺竊走馬車，逕自駛去。

 

　　「在樂園裡的所作所為並不受一般法治役使，你也見識到了，詹姆斯。他們為了血腥逼真，在接待員體內灌入廉價的紅液，受傷的機器人固然看起來像死去，但這些都只是暫時的狀態。一旦修繕完畢，接待員會再重回現場。」

　　詹姆斯沒問亨尼斯話語裡的他們是指誰，他只是靜靜凝視著倒臥在血泊裡的夫妻，留心到男人死前仍對幾步之遙的妻子伸長了手，頭也側向了同一邊。

　　意識到詹姆斯的刻意忽略，亨尼斯舉起手，似乎本想撫慰性質地拍拍臂膀，旋即放下了，轉而聳起了肩，與詹姆斯話別，「祝你有個愉快的假期，孩子。」

  
　　血腥招引了成群嗅著腐敗氣味的蒼蠅，詹姆斯待到其中一隻覆上了男人的蒼藍眼眸，像是奪去了眼底最後一抹的光彩，他搭在槍托上的手才緩緩放下。 

 

TBC. 04/14/2017


End file.
